Heartful♡Dream
is the second ED for Idol Time PriPara. It first appeared in Episode 167 and is sung by MY☆DREAM. Performers * Laala Manaka - (Episode 174) * Yui Yumekawa - (Episode 174) * Nino Nijiiro - (Episode 174) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Pan! Gohan! Menrui! Choice:Time! Let's☆enjoy tansuikabutsu ♡ Pan! Gohan! Menrui! Choice:Time! Let's☆enjoy Idol Time Start! Ippai "my" dream fukuranjae! (Pan! Gohan! Menrui! Choice:Time!) Saikō ni "pan" chi kīteru stage! (Pan! Gohan! Menrui! Choice:Time!) Beauty coord de "men" kurawasechau! (Pan! Gohan! Menrui! Choice:Time!) Sā, isshō ni tobikonjaō!!! (Let's Puri・Pa・Pa・Ra!) Onaka ga suichatara ne genki mo nakunacchau deshō? Heart datte sō nanda yo (Kūsou￪Kūfuku￬) Jā, dōshiyo~???(Fuwafuwa! Tsurutsuru! Mochimochi! Wakuwaku!) Son'na toki na tansuikabutsu♡ Let's・eat! Yume wo miru tame no energy (Good・rice!) Mantan ni shichaeba heartful (High-Bread!) Utatte odoru aidoru (New Idol!) Harapeko ja dame! Come on! Let's・eat! Oishi~ center ni natte (Go! Go!) Min'na no kokoro ni mo yume calorie Tappuri todokechau! (Go! Go!) Waratte manpuku days! Pan! Gohan! Menrui! Yudete! Pan! Gohan! Menrui! Yaite! Pan! Gohan! Menrui! Daite! Tsukurō our・dream! |-| Kanji= パン！ゴハン！メンルイ！チョイス：タイム！ レッツ☆エンジョイ　タンスイカブッ♡ パン！ゴハン！メンルイ！チョイス：タイム！ レッツ☆エンジョイ　アイドルタイム　スタート！ いっぱい”米”ドリームふくらんじゃえ！（パン！ゴハン！メンルイ！チョイス：タイム！） 最高に”パン”チさいてるステージ！（パン！ゴハン！メンルイ！チョイス：タイム！） ビューティーコーデで”麺”くらわせちゃう！（パン！ゴハン！メンルイ！チョイス：タイム！） さぁ、いっしょうに飛びこんじゃおう！！！（レッツ・プリ・パ・パ・ラ！） おなかがすいちゃたらね　元気もなくなっちゃうでしょう？ ハートだってそうなんだよ（クーソウ↑クーフク↓） じゃあ、どうしよ～？？？（ふわふわ！つるつる！もちもち！わくわく！） そんな時なタンスイカブッ♡レッツ・イート！ ユメをみるためのエネルギー（グッド・ライス!） 満タンにしちゃえばハートフル（ハイ‐ブレッド！） 歌って踊るアイドル（ニューアイドル！） ハラペコじゃダメ！　カモン！レッツ・イート！ おいし～センターになって（ゴー！ゴー！） みんなのココロにもユメカロリー たっぷりとどけちゃう！（ゴー！ゴー！） 笑ってマンプクデイズ！ パン！ゴハン！メンルイ！茹でて！ パン！ゴハン！メンルイ！焼いて！ パン！ゴハン！メンルイ！抱いて！ つくろうアワー・ドリーム！ |-| English= Bread! Rice! Noodles! Choice: Time! Let's☆enjoy carbohydrates♡ Bread! Rice! Noodles! Choice: Time! Let's☆enjoy Idol Time Start! Let's pack in lots of surprises! (Bread! Rice! Noodles! Choice: Time!) When we get up on stage, we're gonna knock you bread! (Bread! Rice! Noodles! Choice: Time!) Our beautiful coords pack noodles of style! (Bread! Rice! Noodles! Choice: Time!) So come on, dive on in!!! (Let's Pri-Pa-Pa-Ra!) When you're hungry, isn't your enery drained too? And your heart as well (Empty thoughts ￪ and empty stomach ￬) What do we do~??? (Fluffy! Slimy! Squishy! Exciting!) Time for carbohydrates ♡ Let's eat! You need energy to chase after your dreams (Get rice!) Fill it up, and you'll fill up your heart (High-Bread!) A singing, dancing idol (A new idol!) You're not going hungry! Come on! Let's eat! So tasty! Go on and be the center (Go! Go!) Send your dream calories into everyone's heart So full, go on and reach them! (Go! Go!) Now grin, your belly's stuffed, that's how you spend your days! Bread! Rice! Noodles! Boil it! Bread! Rice! Noodles! Fry it! Bread! Rice! Noodles! Cook it! And make our dreams come true! Full Version Romaji= Pan! Gohan! Menrui! Choisu:Taimu! Rettsu☆enjoi tansuikabutsu Pan! Gohan! Menrui! Choisu:Taimu! Rettsu☆enjoi aidoru taimu sutāto! Ippai "mai" dorīmu fukuranjae! (Pan! Gohan! Menrui! Choisu:Taimu!) Saikō ni "pan" chi kīteru sutēji! (Pan! Gohan! Menrui! Choisu:Taimu!) Byūtī kōde de "men" kurawasechau! (Pan! Gohan! Menrui! Choisu:Taimu!) Sā, issho ni tobikonjaō!!! (Rettsu・Puri・Pa・Pa・Ra!) Onaka ga suichattara ne Genki mo nakunacchau deshō? Hāto datte sō nanda yo (Kūsō￪Kūfuku￬) Jā, dōshiyo~??? (Fuwafuwa! Tsurutsuru! Mochimochi! Wakuwaku!) Son'na toki wa tansui kabutsu rettsu・īto! Yume wo miru tame no enerugī (Guddo・raisu!) Mantan ni shichaeba hātofuru (Hai-bureddo!) Utatte odoru aidoru (Nyū aidoru!) Harapeko ja dame! Kamon! Rettsu・īto! Oishi~ sentā ni natte (Gō! Gō!) Min'na no kokoro ni mo yume karorī Tappuri todokechau! (Gō! Gō!) Waratte manpuku deizu! Jyunpu~ man "pan" motto ikerussu! (Pan! Gohan! Menrui! Choisu:Taimu!) Saikō no "men" bā sorotta ndesu! (Pan! Gohan! Menrui! Choisu:Taimu!) Kyō kara "mai" furendo, kocchi e oide! (Pan! Gohan! Menrui! Choisu:Taimu!) Sā, issho ni motto asobō!!! (Rettsu・Puri・Pa・Pa・Ra!) Okawari shitatte ī ndesu Ureshī koto wa nando datte Sore wa kitto, ganbatteru (Kūsō￪Kūfuku￬) Shōko dayo~!!! (Fuwafuwa! Tsurutsuru! Mochimochi! Wakuwaku!) Hokyū shinakya tansuikabutsu rettsu・īto! Yume no eiyō wa tokimeki (Guddo・raisu!) Mantan ni shichaeba hātofuru (Hai-bureddo!) Iron'na deai matteru (Nyū aidoru!) Dokidoki non sutoppu! Kamon! Rettsu・īto! Tanoshī raibu oshichatte (Gō! Gō!) Omoikiri kanaeru yume kawaī Sutēji todokechau! (Gō! Gō!) Hora ne happī pureisu! Pan! Gohan! Menrui!... Min'na yume wo miru koto ga daisuki Dare datte honto wa motteru Dakara junbi wa okkei! "Itadakimasu" shiyō rettsu・īto! Yume wo miru tame no enerugī (Guddo・raisu!) Mantan ni shichaeba hātofuru (Hai-bureddo!) Utatte odoru aidoru (Nyū aidoru!) Harapeko ja dame! Kamon! Rettsu・īto! Oishi~ sentā ni natte (Gō! Gō!) Min'na no kokoro ni mo yume karorī Tappuri todoitara! (Gō! Gō!) Gochisōsama! Waratte manpuku deizu! Rettsu・enjoi! Pan! Gohan! Menrui! Yudete! Pan! Gohan! Menrui! Yaite! Pan! Gohan! Menrui! Taite! Pan! Gohan! Menrui! Rettsu・enjoi! Pan! Gohan! Menrui! Yudete! Pan! Gohan! Menrui! Yaite! Pan! Gohan! Menrui! Taite! Tsukurō awā dorīmu! |-| Kanji= パン！ゴハン！メンルイ！チョイス：タイム！ レッツ☆エンジョイ　タンスイカブツ パン！ゴハン！メンルイ！チョイス：タイム！ レッツ☆エンジョイ　アイドルタイム　スタート！ いっぱい“米”ドリームふくらんじゃえ！(パン！ゴハン！メンルイ！チョイス：タイム！) 最高に“パン”チきいてるステージ！(パン！ゴハン！メンルイ！チョイス：タイム！) ビューティーコーデで“麺”くらわせちゃう！(パン！ゴハン！メンルイ！チョイス：タイム！) さぁ、いっしょに飛び込んじゃおう！！！(レッツ・プリ・パ・パ・ラ！) おなかがすいちゃったらね 元気もなくなっちゃうでしょう？ ハートだってそうなんだよ　(クーソウ↑クーフク↓) じゃあ、どうしよ～？？？(ふわふわ！つるつる！もちもち！わくわく！) そんな時はタンスイカブツ　レッツ・イート！ ユメをみるためのエネルギー　(グッド・ラィス！) 満タンにしちゃえばハートフル　(ハイ-ブレッド！) 歌って踊るアイドル　(ニューァィドル！) ハラペコじゃダメ！カモン！レッツ・イート！ おいし～主食になって　(ゴー！ゴー！) みんなのココロにもユメカロリー たっぷりとどけちゃう！　(ゴー！ゴー！) 笑ってマンプクデイズ！ じゅんぷ～まん“パン”もっとイケるっす！(パン！ゴハン！メンルイ！チョイス：タイム！) 最高の“麺”バーそろったんです！(パン！ゴハン！メンルイ！チョイス：タイム！) 今日から“米”フレンド、こっちへおいで！(パン！ゴハン！メンルイ！チョイス：タイム！) さぁ、いっしょにもっと遊ぼう！！！(レッツ・プリ・パ・パ・ラ！) おかわりしたっていいんです うれしいことは何度だって それはきっと、ガンバってる　(クーソウ↑クーフク↓) ショーコだよ～！！！(ふわふわ！つるつる！もちもち！わくわく！) ほきゅうしなきゃタンスイカブツ　レッツ・イート！ ユメのえいようはトキメキ　(グッド・ラィス！) 満タンにしちゃえばハートフル　(ハイ-ブレッド！) いろんな出会い待ってる　(ニューァィドル！) ドキドキノンストップ！カモン！レッツ・イート！ 楽しいライブをしちゃって　(ゴー！ゴー！) おもいきり叶えるゆめかわいい ステージとどけちゃう！　(ゴー！ゴー！) ほらねハッピープレイス！ パン！ゴハン！メンルイ！… みんなユメをみることがダイスキ だれだってホントは持ってる だからじゅんびはオッケイ！ 「いただきます」しよう　レッツ・イート！ ユメをみるためのエネルギー　(グッド・ラィス！) 満タンにしちゃえばハートフル　(ハイ-ブレッド！) 歌って踊るアイドル　(ニューァィドル！) ハラペコじゃダメ！カモン！レッツ・イート！ おいし～主食になって　(ゴー！ゴー！) みんなのココロにもユメカロリー たっぷりとどいたら！　(ゴー！ゴー！) ごちそうさま！笑ってマンプクデイズ！ レッツ・エンジョイ！ パン！ゴハン！メンルイ！　茹でて！ パン！ゴハン！メンルイ！　焼いて！ パン！ゴハン！メンルイ！　炊いて！ パン！ゴハン！メンルイ！　レッツ・エンジョイ！ パン！ゴハン！メンルイ！　茹でて！ パン！ゴハン！メンルイ！　焼いて！ パン！ゴハン！メンルイ！　炊いて！ つくろうアワー・ドリーム！ |-| English= Audio Gallery See Heartful♡Dream - Photo Gallery and Heartful♡Dream - Video Gallery Trivia Category:Music Category:OPs and EDs Category:Ending Themes Category:Anime Category:Songs sung by Yui Category:Songs sung by Nino Category:Songs sung by Michiru Category:Songs sung by MY☆DREAM Category:In-Show